April Fools
by Flying-Whippet
Summary: It's April Fools Day in the home of Chu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Shishi and Suzuki. One shot.


NOTE: This fic is dedicated to my upside-down catfish, Dot, because I love her even if she always hides from me and ignores me and stuff.

2222222222222222222222222

Shishi woke up to the sound of birds singing and a beam of sunlight filtering through his bedroom window and shining right in his face. He grumbled and turned over but the light was still shining too brightly for him to ignore it. So he got up and went down to breakfast where everyone else was already eating.

"Good morning." He greeted and took his seat.

FAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTT!

Shishi's eyes popped and his face turned red. Everyone burst out laughing.

"April fool!" Rinku giggled as Shishi removed the Whoopee cushion from under him.

"Ha ha very funny." He glowered and tossed the cushion away.

"Don't feel bad Shishi, Jin got everyone this morning." Touya looked over at the Wind Master who was laughing into his bowl of cereal.

"Excuse me, I must give Rose her breakfast." Suzuki got up and left the room. Everybody knew that Rose was Suzuki's new pet catfish.

"I don't know why he thinks that ugly thing is so great. It's just a stupid catfish." Shishi huffed.

"Her name is Rose, and she is not ugly, she's cool!" Rinku shot back. The first time Rinku ever saw Rose, he didn't know what she was. Apart from the fact that she had those classic catfish whiskers, she looked more like a water sprite than a fish. She was a light tan color with speckles and fins that looked more like wings. He was surprised when she started swimming upside-down near the surface of the water, flashing her fins at him.

"What is that?" Rinku had asked Suzuki in wonder.

"I've named her Rose. She's an upside-down catfish." Suzuki explained as he stuck his finger in the water and Rose flipped upside-down again to have her belly rubbed.

Rinku glared at Shishi. "Just because you've never had a loving pet…"

Shishi looked up at Rinku. "Oh like you ever had."

"I had that puppy."

"That wasn't a pet, and besides, you just dumped it at the pound."

"Only because Jin wouldn't let me keep him!"

"Woa, how did I get dragged into this?" Jin said.

Chu let out a belch that shook the kitchen table.

"I'm done." Touya left half his breakfast uneaten.

"I'm gonna go see Rose." Rinku climbed from the chair and went up to Suzuki's room. Suzuki was nowhere to be found. Rinku had promised not to bother Rose when Suzuki wasn't around, so he gazed at the fish for a while before leaving.

When Jin was sure that Rinku was out of sight, he snuck around the corner and into Suzuki's room to have a look at Rose. Jin gasped when he saw her. Rose was floating on her back, starring blankly into space. Jin's smile faded as he looked around for the fishnet.

2222222222222222222222222

"There you are! Whatcha doin?" Rinku asked Suzuki when he found him back in the kitchen.

"I forgot that Rose likes paprika on her fish flakes. I thought we had some…here it is!" Suzuki hummed as he sprinkled spices onto Rose's gourmet fish food.

Chu shook his head and gave a lopsided grin. "Really loves that little fishy, don't he?"

"No kidding." Rinku said.

"TOO much, if you ask me." Shishi grunted from behind the newspaper he was reading.

Suzuki ignored the comments and went straight back to his room and over to the fish tank. "Rose! Look, Daddy brought your yummy breakfast!"

Nothing in the tank stirred. Suzuki stuck his finger in the water and stirred it around. "Rose?"

"Uh, she's not there anymore."

Suzuki looked up to see a solemn looking Jin standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean she isn't there anymore?" Suzuki's voice held a dangerous edge.

"Uh, well see…I came in to have a look at her, ya know?" Jin swayed slightly back and fourth as he talked.

"Go on." Suzuki said slowly.

"And well…she was just floating there on her back. And…and…"

"AND?"

"And…you know how fishes, when they die, they float on their backs?"

Suzuki didn't say anything. He didn't move a muscle.

"And so…she was dead. I didn't think you'd want to see her dead, so I took her out and flushed her down the toilet for ya." Jin looked sympathetically at Suzuki.

Suzuki's wail could be heard all the way downstairs.

Touya, Shishi, Chu and Rinku all looked up at the ceiling, then at each other.

"What…happened?" Chu asked.

Suddenly Suzuki marched into the living room, followed closely by a pleading Jin.

"But I didn't know she was an UPSIED-DOWN catfish!" Jin said as the others came into the living room.

"What happened?" Rinku looked alarmed.

"Jin flushed Rose down the toilet!" Suzuki cried.

Rinku's mouth dropped open. Touya and Chu looked shocked. Shishi smiled.

Suzuki went into the broom closet and locked himself in. Jin went up to the door and knocked. "Suzuki, I'm sorry, I'll buy you another catfish!"

"It wouldn't be the same!" Suzuki said from inside.

"Oh Suzuki, everyone makes mistakes." Shishi said, sounding very unconcerned.

"Suzuki, please come out." Jin said.

"NO!" Came the resentful answer.

"Come out now. You're just bein' stupid." Chu snarled and pried the door open. Suzuki fell out onto the floor in a crumpled heap. Jin looked down at Suzuki with big sad eyes. "Suzuki?" He said.

"What?" Suzuki huffed.

"APRIL FOOL!" Jin yelled.

"Wha…what?" Suzuki looked dumbstruck.

"I set up a fish tank last night in my room! Rose is safe and sound!" Jin let out a fit of giggles.

Suzuki stared. Rinku looked relived and Shishi looked rather disappointed.

"Jin! You nearly gave me a heat attack!" Suzuki yelled angrily.

"MAN! You should have seen the look on your face! That's the greatest joke I've ever pulled!" Jin laughed harder.

"I'm warning you Jin, that was NOT funny. Not funny at all…" Suzuki trailed off.

Jin stopped laughing when he saw the look on his friend's face. "Are you okay?" He asked suddenly.

Suzuki looked as though he were about to be sick. He put a hand over his mouth and moaned.

"Suzuki?" Jin backed away.

"I think…I think I'm gonna…BLAAAAAAAAA!" Suzuki barfed all over the carpet, and on Jin.

Jin yelled in surprise and tried to wipe the vomit off his clothes.

Suzuki smirked. "April fool! Ha, got you back."

Touya bent down and took a chunk of the fake vomit in his hand and examined it. "Who on earth would buy something like this?"

"Someone like Suzuki, apparently." Shishi said in disgust.

"You…" Jin trailed off, looking at Suzuki in disbelief.

Suzuki had a look of triumph on his face. "Thought I'd get you back for the whoopee cushion you planted in my bed this morning."

Jin broke out into a wide grin. "Good one Suzuki. I gotta admit, didn't see that one coming at all."

2222222222222222222222222

That evening, everyone participated in staring blankly at the television screen. There was a show on about catfish, and Suzuki insisted that they all watch it and learn something.

Chu, like everyone else besides Suzuki, wasn't even paying attention. He took out a bottle of sake and drained it when his mouth started to burn and his eyes started leaking like crazy. He made a very strange gagging noise and everyone turned around to look at him. Suzuki was annoyed that the show was interrupted but everyone else seemed happy for the distraction.

"What's the matter?" Touya asked innocently.

"Someone put cayenne pepper in my drink!" He gasped and ran to the bathroom sink, knocking over Rinku in his haste to get a cold glass of water.

Jin looked over at Touya, who was snickering. "You did that, didn't you?" He asked quizzically.

Touya smiled a rare smile and everyone laughed. Chu came back some time later, panting a bit from having to drink so much water before the hot pepper stopped burning his throat.

"Good, you're done. Thought you'd never be out of there." Touya patted Chu on the shoulder, got up, went into the bathroom and shut the door. A few moments later a cry of disgust came from within. Chu had a satisfied smirk on his face. Rinku noticed it, but before he could ask what it was about, Touya came trotting out of the bathroom.

"CHU…Did you put Vaseline one the toilet seat?"

"Maybe." Chu said.

Touya opened his mouth to say something but everyone started laughing again.

"Okay, I deserved it." Touya smiled and sat back down.

"Are we all finished now?" Suzuki said. He was growing tired of all the interruptions.

Rinku looked down at Shishi, who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Shishi's underpants were sticking out slightly. Rinku had a brilliant idea. Slowly, he bent down and grabbed Shishi's underwear and yanked as hard as he could. It did not have the effect he desired. Instead of giving Shishi a huge wedgie, the underwear tore along the seam with a loud ripping noise.

Shishi jumped in surprise and looked behind him at the stunned Rinku. "What did you do THAT for?" He shouted. "Those were my favorite underwear!"

"Shishi has favorite underwear? That's something I didn't need to know." Touya said.

"HAD favorite underwear!" Shishi snarled and looked angrily at Rinku.

"I thought I was giving you a wedgie!" Rinku said innocently before bounding off the couch and running upstairs to his room. Everyone could hear the door slam and being securely locked.

"Well that is just great!" Shishi grumbled.

Jin was howling with laughter. "That was the best one yet! Remind me to congratulate Rinku if he ever comes out of his room."

Suzuki sighed. There was no way he could concentrate on his show when everyone was trying to out prank each other. He stood up and turned off the TV. "Look guys, it's late, we are all tired, and let's just go to bed."

"I second that!" Shishi said and stomped to his room. Everyone else followed suite.

2222222222222222222222222

Before climbing into bed, Suzuki looked fondly at Rose, who was now back in her fish tank. "Good night." He said and lied down under the covers.

FAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRTTT!

Suzuki jumped out of bed and pulled out a Whoopee cushion. Suddenly he could hear more Whoopee cushion noises and loud laughter from Jin's room.

"JIN! Enough with the Whoopee cushions, April Fools Day is over!" Suzuki shouted and rolled back into bed.

Unfortunately, there was always next year.

END


End file.
